


FORGE UR EMOTIONS

by ZombieMermaid



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Deliberate Badfic, Dildos, Emotions, Intentionally Bad Spelling & Grammar, M/M, dont know why i wrote this but i did and now it exists youre welcome, when life giv u lemon make lemon dildo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 05:57:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17218286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieMermaid/pseuds/ZombieMermaid
Summary: nilez hav GOOD idea 4 tsubakis worrys





	FORGE UR EMOTIONS

_**Subaki:** I just have one question. What are you going to do with my worries?  
 **Niles:** Oh, don't worry about that. I'll put them to good use. Heh heh... _

AND SO IT END

BUT ALSO BEGIN

the niles alwyas wantd 2 do dis so lets do dis shit yep

he go 2 da smithys and he thanks god(s) no ones there cause every1s alseep or off fightin or w/e

he take da tsabakis worries

and forge iN2 DILDO

"my my soobagel has lots of worryz" sez da niles 4 da dildo were BIG and STRONG like nobl pegsasass

it maek him bonre go frum zero (lol geddit) 2 100 million trillion zillion

den he go back 2 him room

"TIM 2 TEST OUT"

he put da dildo in his horyny butt n he cry "OH TUBAKEY I CAN FEEL UR INSECURITIEZ IN MY ANUS"

n den he COMMED EVRYWERE

l8r subuttki go up to da nile he sey "nilez i got mor worriez can i drop dem on u agin"

nipiles smirkily smirkd "yea anytime hand(job) dem over" den he likcd his lipses 500 times n it were da sexiets thing tsubuttpee ever sawd

DA EN


End file.
